


如何修补一颗破碎的心

by Proco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco
Summary: 打败伏地魔半年后，哈利波特在伏地魔的麻瓜住所内发现了斯内普，一个众人都以为已经死在最后一战的人。警告，有生子。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

1

“怎么样，伙计，有什么发现吗？”

罗恩.韦斯莱用近乎耳语的声音和哈利.波特确认着情况，这是他们成为奥罗之后的第一次任务，两个人都有些莫名的紧张。哈利低声说了句没有，但眼神却并没有离开那幢平凡无奇的住宅。这是一个普通的麻瓜住宅区，这样的住宅区在英国随处可见，如果不是卢修斯马尔福亲自给出的地址，那么没有人相信，黑魔王会选择这样一个地方作为他自己的居所。

距离最后那场战争已经过去了半年，哈利和罗恩顺利的通过了奥罗的考试，经过了三个月地狱般的训练，现在已经是一名正式的奥罗了。马尔福一家经过了种种官司和审判，现在深居简出在马尔福庄园里。哈利不太明白老马尔福为什么在这个几乎尘埃落定的时候，突然给出这样一条信息的，如果不算名誉的话，马尔福一家并没有受到什么实际上的损失。又或者，老马尔福抓到了什么机会，利用这个消息给自己家族的未来换取了某些利益，不然哈利相信老马尔福即使到死，也不会说出这个地址。

实际上，即使到了现在，魔法部对于马尔福所给出的这个消息也不是完全相信，但又由于他的身份特殊，并不敢掉以轻心，所以奥罗们已经在这个房子外面守了一个星期了。期间并无任何可疑人员试图进入这幢房子，壁炉进出的通道是被监视的，当然也设置了反幻影移形，魔法防御网也没有任何警报。

“说不定那个老骗子是在耍我们。”十二个小时一轮班，也就是说已经十二个小时没有合眼的罗恩感到有些精疲力竭，他现在只想喝一口提神剂。

“不。”哈利也很累了，可他的眼神还是十分警惕的盯着目标，“马尔福不会做吃力不讨好的事情，虽然我还不知道他的目的是什么，但是这所房子，我能感觉到...” 

罗恩看了自己的好朋友一眼，“感觉什么？”

“伏地魔的力量。”

即使是知道黑魔王已经烟消云散的现在，在这个黑夜里听到那个人的名字罗恩依旧打了个激灵。

“我能感觉到他残留的魔力，他一定在这里出入过。”哈利笃定的说。

“那我们还等什么？”

“等搜查令？”哈利难得的说了个笑话，却连他自己也没有笑。

很快，他们就知道这一周究竟在等什么了。

凌晨三点，卢修斯马尔福和现任魔法部部长金斯莱还有第二小队的奥罗一起出现在了这个麻瓜社区。在设置好魔法防御网之后，奥罗们做好准备，准备随时进入这个黑黝黝的房子。

卢修斯马尔福一直一副局外人的样子看着奥罗们的行动，直到金斯莱冲他点了点头，他才慢条斯理的抽出自己的魔杖，几乎不假思索的，哈利用自己的魔杖对准了马尔福。

马尔福却像没看见奥罗们的魔杖一样，他开始低声念起了咒语，哈利并不能听清他究竟在用哪个咒语，但无论马尔福说的是什么，绝对不是他们能在课本上找到的。马尔福用魔杖在空中画了一个魔法阵，嘴里的咒语像是在吟唱，最后，他用一把银色的小刀划破了他的手掌，用沾满鲜血的手，握住了前门的把手，轻轻的一拧，门开了。

门内漆黑一片，马尔福并没有进去，他回过身走向金斯莱，神色复杂的冲魔法部部长点了点头，然后在其他两位一直等候他们的魔法部官员的陪伴下离开了。

哈利跟着自己的小队进入了这个黑魔王曾经的私人寓所，出人意料的是这里并不像他们曾经想象中的那么恐怖，房子的内部和它的外表一样，更像是一个普通的麻瓜的住宅，一楼是起居室和卫生间，二楼有一间卧房和一个书房。当然他们没有轻易的去动任何屋内的摆设，在黑魔法鉴定组到来之前，谁也不想被黑魔法诅咒。

“我觉得这里不太对劲儿。”哈利看着楼梯，觉得有几分说不上来的违和感。

罗恩紧张的守在他的背后，像是怕突然蹿出一个食死徒。

“怎么不对劲儿？”

一直到11岁，哈利一直和姨妈一家住在一起，虽说不是什么愉快的回忆，但是佩妮家和现在这个住宅格局十分相似，通常这种住宅的楼梯下面，都会有一个碗柜，而这个楼梯下面，却什么都没有。

哈利和罗恩对视了一眼，7年的好友只用一个眼神就知道对方的想法，罗恩守在哈利的背后，哈利对着一整片墙轻声的念了一个咒语。

两个人紧张的看着原本空无一物的墙上，泛起了像是水波纹一样的涟漪，之后，极其缓慢的浮现出了一道门。

其他人也注意到了这个变化，几个奥罗有默契的做好防御。

“阿霍拉洞开”

在一众奥罗魔杖的荧光闪烁中出现的并不是什么可怖的怪兽或者食死徒，哈利波特震惊的看着六个月前在他面前死去的西弗勒斯斯内普，面色苍白的蜷缩在对于一个成年人来说甚至无法坐直的碗柜内。


	2. Chapter 2

西弗勒斯斯内普曾经在一本麻瓜的书中看到这样一种说法，人类在死亡之际会不由自主的回顾他的一生，过去的经历会如同电影画面一般的闪现，由他自己面对这一生或者遗憾，或者满足。

斯内普不能证明这句话错了，因为他当时迫切的把仅剩的精力用来抽出记忆，好把击败伏地魔的关键留给哈利波特，他并没有余力分给自己，哦，不，剩下的那一点点时间，他只能也只想看着那双绿色的眼睛，希望自己终能在他的目光中获得死亡的平静。

倒不是说斯内普没有回顾过自己的生活，在和阿不思邓布利多进行精疲力竭争吵的那个晚上，他第一次鼓起勇气，从头到尾的审视了一遍自己的生活。他曾经以为是自己选择了命运中的每个路口的方向，到头来却发现其实这只不过是命运女神送给众人的安慰罢了。没有人会提前知道哪个瞬间是命运发生转折的那一刻。

如果他提前知道，他会在自己最脆弱的时候却因为强烈的自尊而口无遮拦的伤害她的朋友莉莉吗？如果他当时肯放下他一文不值的自尊心，接受他唯一的好友的好意，也许他们后来就不会分道扬镳。可是，他不知道，他不知道在他一生中最屈辱的一天是他和莉莉之间命运的转折点。

他崇拜力量，黑魔王的力量强烈的吸引了他，他心甘情愿的成为他的从属，在接受标记的那一刻，他以为自己成为了命运的主人，他可以改变它的轨迹，他可以创造一个新的世界。并没有用太长时间，斯内普发现这一切不过是他的错觉罢了。

他选择了邓布利多成为他的导师，他的朋友，曾经在很多次的凤凰社会议之后，邓布利多的无声陪伴给了他他永远无法开口祈求的安慰。他的生活并不如意，他的未来一片黑暗，他以为再没有什么能够伤害到他已经千疮百孔的心的时候，他的朋友要求他亲手杀了他。

一生之中只有两个朋友，一个他亲手推开，一个他亲手结束对方的生命。

那一瞬间斯内普才明白，并不是他选择了邓布利多，而是邓布利多选择了他。

他的人生，亲情和友情不复存在。他以为永远不会发生的爱情，却在他不经意的时候，那个人已经席卷走他所有的热情和爱意，似乎生命都在为他而燃烧。但他那卑微的，见不得光的爱情，就如同他本人一样，只能默默的躲在不为人知的地方，它没有资格被说出来，也不配告诉对方。

但那是爱情，爱情是欲望，是占有，是嫉妒，是疯狂，是奋不顾身，是伊甸园里那条蛇，它会怂恿你抓住每一个机会，它会诱惑你忘掉一切戒律，它会释放你的欲望，点燃你的热情，扰乱你的神志，它让你暂时忘掉一切，整个世界只有那个甜美的果实。

在看着对方绿色眼睛的时候，斯内普真的以为这是他的终点，是自己一生的终结。

但是此刻，斯内普恍惚的看着面前似乎数不清的荧光闪烁，他知道命运再一次和他的本意背道而驰，而他毫无疑问没有抓住那个转折点，又一次的做了错误的选择。


	3. Chapter 3

“他不是食死徒。”波特毫不迟疑的挡在金斯莱的面前。

“当然。”金斯莱似乎对哈利波特的冒犯并不感到惊讶，“不过我们总要弄明白发生了什么。”

哈利跟着自己的小队回到了魔法部，他知道斯内普现在在隔离室，谢天谢地是隔离室而不是审讯室，不然他不确定自己会不会做些什么。理论上他已经下班了，可是哈利却没有离开，他在傲罗休息室看见了还在等他的罗恩。

“你还好吗。”罗恩一脸疲惫，却还是难掩神色里的关心。

哈利没有回答，心事重重的坐在了罗恩的身边。

“我不知道。”

“你可以和赫敏聊聊，她总能想出办法，你知道的。”说到女朋友，罗恩忍不住嘴角上扬。“万事通小姐。”

这个不好笑的笑话并没有引起哈利的共鸣，他正茫然的盯着面前的地板，“也没准我该去问问梅林，谁能给我解释一下到底是怎么回事儿？”

“邓布利多。”在接受到好友不可置信的眼神之后，罗恩只是耸了耸肩。

“你他妈是个天才，罗恩。”

“我知道。”

哈利的傲罗级别并不够他参与到斯内普的案件中，不过这次看来他是打定主意要用击败伏地魔——巫师界的英雄这个身份来为自己谋取点儿特权了。不过他能做的也不太多，鉴于在战争之后他立刻为斯内普表明了间谍的身份，替他恢复了声誉，斯内普的名字被刻在了纪念碑上，就在邓布利多名字的旁边，还有一枚梅林勋章沉睡在他的墓碑之下，代表着魔法界众人的敬意。

总而言之，在今夜之前的西弗勒斯斯内普，是一个值得被大众铭记的为了光明而牺牲了自己的人，他的多重身份，复杂的经历，隐忍的蛰伏都让人唏嘘不已。可是，伏地魔住所发生的一切，打破了哈利波特好不容易帮他扭转过来的形象。

哈利的身体强烈的要求休息，可是他的脑袋里却像是有无数个声音要求答案。他甚至开始怀疑凌晨出现在碗柜里的那个人究竟是不是斯内普，复方汤剂的时效是多长时间来着？

金斯莱并没有对他要求参与斯内普的审讯表示拒绝，他甚至暗示哈利必要的时候可能会要他去面对斯内普——利用傲罗的知识，利用他对斯内普的了解，获得他们想要知道的一切。

不过出乎金斯莱以及所有人意料的是，斯内普竟然十分配合。

在魔法部追踪食死徒小组临时准备了一早上的资料之后，金斯莱本以为这场他和斯内普之间的谈话会艰难无比，他们考虑过各种情况，唯独没有想到眼下的这个。如果不是已经经过魔法确认，他们就要怀疑这不是斯内普本人了。

斯内普并没有魔杖，他的魔杖在尖叫棚屋的时候被黑魔王拿走了。他是在濒死之际无意触动了门钥匙才会被送到黑魔王的秘密住所去，当然他很早就熬制好了蛇毒解药和一些基本的备用魔药随身携带。基于他和邓布利多曾经做过的多次推测，以及他个人的一些亲身经历，被蛇咬死只是其中一个选项，在他的意料之中。

由于没有魔杖，他并不能从黑魔王的住所出来，而且由于蛇毒，基本上他一直处于昏睡中，偶尔的清醒也是在不得不进食和其他的生理需要下身体所做出的妥协。

似乎是为了证明斯内普的话，第二天黑魔法分析小组从屋子里找到了很多麻瓜的蜡烛和火柴，还有营养剂和一些魔药的空瓶，它们都被仔细的装在了一个麻瓜纸盒子中，就在碗柜的地板下面。整个屋子三个月内并没有使用过魔法的痕迹，在书房内有五本黑魔法的书籍和一些尚不明确作用的摆设，除此之外，并没有任何不利于斯内普证词的存在。

“也就是说，如果没有我们的介入，他可能会被困死在那个房子里。”金斯莱在想些什么，“我在怀疑，马尔福是否知道斯内普没有死。”

“你确定他不会给斯内普一个死咒当他知道斯内普还活着。”罗恩看了一眼没说话的哈利：“在魔法部给了斯内普一个梅林勋章还是一级的，而老马尔福在黑魔王死后被送到了阿兹卡班呆了两个月之后？”

金斯莱没有说话。

“我要去见他。”哈利坚定的说。

哈利波特从来没有想过他还能见到真实存在，活着的斯内普，倒不是说他不曾为这个祈祷过，多少个睡不着的夜里，他从心底祈愿，祈求无论是哪个先知或者神明，能够让他再见到他一面。也为此，赫敏给他介绍了一个麻瓜医生。

按照麻瓜医生的说法，人在面对巨大的哀痛时，情绪上会有五个不同的阶段，可是显然麻瓜医生没有告诉他，在人面对不同寻常惊喜时，人该做什么情绪缓冲。

哈利看着面前的男人，斯内普坐在隔离室靠窗的一把椅子上，面无表情的看着窗外并不存在的景色。他的头发长了不少，已经过了肩膀。脸上的线条更加明显，哈利注意到男人已经瘦的有点脱相了。他想起以前上魔药课的时候，他们几个——哈利，纳威，罗恩，赫敏曾经讨论过是否可以只喝营养剂来维持日常活动，由于他们讨论的太过投入而忘了压低音量，他们丢了20个学院分，并且被要求写一篇关于营养剂不少于3英寸长的论文。

托那段日子熬夜查资料的福，哈利无比清楚的知道，人是可以靠营养剂维持生命的，但是如果只喝营养剂的话，会很虚弱。这也不难解释为什么斯内普的脸色如此难看，鉴于他这几个月一直是靠喝药水活下来的。

“为什么不告诉我你还活着。”

哈利以为他会高兴，毕竟他一直希望斯内普没有死，可是该如何解释他此刻心中的愤怒？他为什么会如此愤怒，如此痛苦，如此失望。为什么在经历了这么多之后，斯内普还是不能信任他？

斯内普并没有回答，像是一座雕像一样安静的坐在那里，他依旧穿着一件黑色的袍子，双手交叠放在腿上。房间桌子上放着没有被动过的午餐，全麦面包和金枪鱼沙拉，还有一杯黄油啤酒。哈利若有所思的走了过去，端起啤酒杯观察了一下颜色，又低头闻了闻。

“你是怀疑有吐真剂吗？”哈利拿着啤酒走近斯内普，半蹲在男人面前，一口气喝光了杯子里的液体。斯内普皱着眉头戒备的看着他，看神情似乎在竭力控制着什么。

“你没有问题想问我吗教授？”哈利看着斯内普，绿色的眼眸中全是痛苦，“无论那个杯子有没有吐真剂，我都会诚实的告诉你一切，你不想知道我怎么活下来的吗？”

斯内普移开眼神，紧紧咬住了嘴唇。

“我看了你的记忆，我知道我必须去死——”

“别说了。”斯内普别过头，声音几乎微不可闻。

哈利的视线紧紧的跟着男人的表情，他看着对方闭上的眼睛，心中不禁一阵难受。

“就这么不想看到我吗，教授？”

他自嘲的低下头，想要站起来，却忽然发现斯内普放在腿上的手似乎在抖。

“你还好吗？”

哈利把手放在斯内普的膝盖上，想获得男人的注意力，却发现他手下的身体确实是在颤抖。

“你是不是哪里不舒服？”

斯内普移动双腿想要躲开哈利放在他膝盖上的手，却被年轻人抓住了大腿。

“你需要治疗师。”

斯内普的表情一瞬间惊恐无比，他推开波特站起来朝门口走去。

“您要去哪儿？”哈利迅速的追上来拉住了男人的手臂。

“别——”话没说完，斯内普就无法控制的跪坐到了地上，不停的干呕起来。


	4. Chapter 4

哈利知道自己应该离开，可是他做不到，他没办法在不知道斯内普的诊断结果之前就这么心无挂碍的离开。他疲惫的坐在圣芒戈的等候室里，面无表情的看着墙壁，可是脑子里却是乱糟糟的一片。

他对混血王子的迷恋早就不是什么值得一提的秘密了，到了六年级的下半年，连罗恩都懒得拿这个话题打趣或者调侃他了，甚至只要他一说起混血王子这个称呼罗恩和赫敏就一副又来了的神情赶紧找借口从他身边逃开。

这份迷恋在知道斯内普就是混血王子本人之后冷却了一段时间。但是——哈利想起他的第七年，他觉得每个人当时可能都有点不太正常，在伏地魔的回归之下，所有的巫师都几乎活的小心翼翼，简直是风声鹤唳，谁也不知道明天会不会来。在这种压力之下，他对斯内普的感情可能就是那个时候产生了变化。

他理智上恨他，恨他杀死了他敬爱的校长并且背叛了凤凰社，但是在情感上他又无法控制的迷恋他，当混血王子和斯内普的形象重合之后，哈利并不惊讶的发现他对斯内普充满了各种想象。在他精疲力竭躲避食死徒追击的时候，在他追踪伏地魔魂器线索的时候，在他经历过每一个几乎丧命的打斗的时候，斯内普成了他最好的缓解压力的方式。

哦我当然会回到霍格沃兹，哈利想到，然后把这个该死的背叛了我的男人抓住，然后我要痛斥他的罪状，宣布他的罪行，我要让他在痛苦中忏悔他的所作所为我会让他承受他罪有应得的惩罚，我会惩罚他，我当然会，我会用我的方式——而通常哈利会无法控制的伸进自己的裤子一边为自己做着手活儿一边在脑海里惩罚着斯内普。

这种矛盾的情感一直在撕扯着他，他的胸中似乎有股邪火，哈利对被狼狈追击的困境的无法反抗，对邓布利多逝去的哀痛，对斯内普背叛的痛恨，这一切都像是荆棘一样紧紧的缠绕着他，让他每时每刻都绷紧了神经，想要结束这一切。

直到最后哈利知道他应该知道的一切。

而斯内普的死更是让他曾经的满腔情感都没有了宣泄之处，他和金妮的青涩恋情也在战后无疾而终，朋友的身份显然更适合彼此。而哈利心中对于已逝之人的怀念却并未随着时间的流逝而淡然，他经常会去霍格沃兹和邓布利多的画像聊聊，包括前任校长的轶事，也偶尔会躲开学生们的视线自己在城堡里回忆着以往的种种。

哈利很难说清现在自己对斯内普究竟是什么感觉，他对混血王子的迷恋，对斯内普之前的憎恨，知道真相之后的怅然与失落，以及无法更改结局的追悔。

他很多次的回想起斯内普在自己怀中逝去的样子，哈利也曾问过自己如果当时自己能够及时的做一些急救措施斯内普是不是就能活下来。可是他并不知道答案，所有人永远只能走一条路然后想象另外一条的风景。

虽然哈利会为过去所失而哀悼，但他并不是一个活在对过去追悔莫及之中的人，过去的生活中有痛苦有磨难，有失去也有得到，所有的一切都是每个人的必经之路，过去便是过去了。人需要对生命中发生在自己身上的事情负责，而不是祈祷能回到过去修正所有错误过一个所谓的美满人生。

可眼下，斯内普正躺在圣芒戈的治疗室内，生活慷慨的给了哈利第二次机会让他可以去修补心中的遗憾。他并不执着过去，也不对未来有过多的期许，生活教会了哈利抓住现在，所以他并不想错失眼前失而复得的机会。

哈利叹了口气，他承认对斯内普确实有感觉，即使过去了这么长时间，但显然对方目前更需要的是恢复健康以及妥帖的照顾，而且，到目前为止，斯内普并没有完全证明自己的清白。

“波特先生。”一个柔和的声音打断了他的思考。哈利站起来朝医生走了过去。

“他怎么样？”

这位叫做斯科特的医生微微皱了皱眉头，似乎不知道该怎么解释病人的情况，他犹豫了一下才开口说道：“这涉及到病人的隐私，我不认为我可以告诉您他的详细情况，但请您放心他的健康并无大碍。”

“那么他可以离开了吗？”

“恐怕还不行。”斯科特礼貌的说。

“为什么？”

“我们需要做一些详细的检查。”斯科特停顿了一下继续说道：“我们知道斯内普先生现在还处于魔法部的监管之下，他会住到相应的病房，但是关于病人的详细报告我们还要等他的检查全部做完之后才可以写。”

“他并不是罪犯。”哈利冷漠的反驳，“不需要对他区别对待。”

“我知道了。”

“那么我现在能去看看他了吗？”

斯科特犹豫了一下：“我想我可以先征询斯内普先生的意愿。”

哈利伸手拦住了要往病房走的医生，“斯内普依旧处于魔法部的监管之下，他的意愿并不在考虑范围之内。您只需要告诉我他现在的健康状况是否可以接受探视。”

斯科特有些惊讶的停下了脚步，他并非第一次见到哈利波特，在他的印象中这位巫师界的英雄待人一直是礼貌而疏远的，他从未见过哈利波特如此强硬的一面。

“当，当然。”医生隐藏住内心的疑惑引领着哈利到病房。

“如果魔法部允许的话，我们是否可以通知斯内普先生的直系亲属？”病房门口，医生有些犹豫的问。

“当然可以，但据我所知斯内普先生的直系亲属均已去世了。”

“那么他的伴侣呢？”


	5. Chapter 5

这个世界从来就不会变得更好——这是西弗勒斯斯内普活到现在得来的宝贵人生经验之一。

就比如他从来没想过自己能活下来，作为一名曾经的食死徒他见过太多的巫师被黑魔王处决，他当然知道间谍从来没有什么好下场，自然也没期待自己是那个例外。

所以当他像个见不得光的老鼠那样苟活在黑魔王的住处时，斯内普几乎无时无刻不处于忧虑之中，甚至更甚从前，完全没有已经摆脱伏地魔的轻松与解脱。

在斯内普的世界里，并没有解脱二字。

在清醒后的那么一瞬间，如果不是他甚至没有力气动动手指的话，他肯定已经杀了马尔福那个混蛋。他确实并不感激马尔福救了他一命，而如果有其他的选择马尔福也不会冒险去救一个叛徒。如果当初卢修斯没有为了自己的儿子而胁迫斯内普立下牢不可破咒，那么之后对于他们两个人都是个解脱。

卢修斯确实是典型的斯莱特林，他只相信自己，并不十分相信自己的妻子能够说动斯内普立下誓言，他认识斯内普多年，他知道他——狡猾的毒蛇，从没有人能从斯内普的手里占半点便宜，唯有他自己亲自和斯内普这个滑头立下咒语，他才能放心。

“保护德拉科，而我卢修斯马尔福，会在暗中保护你西弗勒斯斯内普。”

斯内普相信马尔福现在一定肠子都悔青了，在他不得不在咒语的生命威胁之下救了他这个大麻烦之后。

斯内普并没有盲目乐观到认为自己能够从巫师界消无声息的全身而退，眼下的境况可以说是他和马尔福所能做到的最好的结果了，鉴于种种的不利因素他现在还能在医院里而不是被关在阿兹卡班，他已经开始感谢梅林了。

哈利走进病房的时候，斯内普正在狼吞虎咽的吃着一小碗麦片，说实在的，在霍格沃兹七年，哈利波特从没见过对方如此豪迈的吃法，不过鉴于他这么久没有正经的吃过什么，倒也是情理之中。

哈利安静的等对方吃完，斯内普看起来不再像个刚从坟墓里出来的尸体一样了，至少脸色缓和很多，恢复了他一贯的苍白，他咽下最后一口麦片看了一眼哈利又把目光投向了斯科特医生，虽然斯内普看起来一直很镇定，但他的眼神，里面的恐惧和脆弱几乎显而易见，他紧紧的盯着医生，像是等着坏消息的来临。

“斯内普教授。”哈利清了清嗓子，他朝斯科特点了点头，对方给了斯内普鼓励的一笑，然后转身出去了。

斯内普并没有说话，他看着紧闭的房门，知道自己并没有办法逃过这一切，所有不想面对的，命运都会让你去面对它，无论你如何逃避。

“你没有话想对我说吗？”哈利坐在他床对面的椅子上，神态轻松，没有了早先咄咄逼人的气势。

斯内普张了张嘴，却最终不知道该说什么，他有很多话想说，他有很多问题想问，可有时候就是这样，很多事情都无法被说出口，也不知道该怎么说出口，语言能表达出来的事实其实极其有限，但人们又盲目的信任语言而忽视了行为本身。

“我相信邓布利多，他一定很高兴。”这句话未经大脑就脱口而出，就是斯内普自己也吓了一跳。他小心翼翼的观察着哈利的表情，对方看起来并没有对这句话有什么不良反应。这句话没头没尾，但两个人却又都知道对方想表达的意思。

“他是。”哈利叹了口气，上身前探，“那么你呢？”

“我很欣慰校长的苦心并没有白费。”

哈利不由得笑了，他摇了摇头，斯内普总是这样，他从来不会直接告诉你他的想法。他看见了斯内普的脖子，医院的袍子十分宽松，应该是为了方便穿脱检查，于是大咧咧的露出了锁骨，那道狰狞的伤口变成了疤痕。

两个人都没有再说话，哈利只是用目光一遍遍的确认着男人的存在，而斯内普靠坐在病床上，盖着被单，他小心的变换了一个姿势。

“我要和你回魔法部吗？”

“不用。”

“我的审讯结束了？”

“那并不是审讯。”哈利快速的反驳道：“只是按照惯例的配合调查，毕竟你出现在如此敏感的地点。”

“而我又是一个食死徒。”

“你是凤凰社的成员。”

斯内普抿了抿嘴唇：“我什么时候可以从魔法部离开。”

“如果没有任何意外，明天。”

“没有任何指控？”

哈利狡猾的一笑：“暂时没有。”

斯内普的手攥着床单，有些生硬的说：“现在时间也不早了。”

哈利抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，又到了晚上，他几乎24个小时没有合眼了，但是他假装没有听懂斯内普话里的意思。

“都这个时间了？我还没有吃晚饭。”

“我并没有在你和你的晚饭之间制造任何障碍，我认为——”

“你想我离开？”

斯内普换了个姿势，似乎在忍耐着什么:“我想我并没有被24小时监管？”

哈利耸耸肩：“没有。”

斯内普松了口气：“那么你也没有必要在我这里浪费时间，我还没有愚蠢到在魔法部的眼皮底下干些什么违法的事情。”

哈利笑眯眯的：“我只是想和你呆一会。”

难得能够看见斯内普目瞪口呆毫无反驳能力的样子，又过了一会儿之后，斯内普有些自暴自弃的掀开了被单，看样子准备下床。

“你需要什么？我可以帮你。”哈利站起来，一副随时听命的样子。

“我认为这个忙您无法帮，波特先生，即使您杀死了黑魔王。”斯内普站直了身体，似乎有些手足无措，“我需要使用卫生间。”

斯内普确实不知道卫生间在哪里。

哈利拉开房门回头看着斯内普：“我带你过去。”

医院白色的长袍柔顺贴在斯内普的身上，他走起路来有些蹒跚，而他的腹部——斯内普的双手不自然的盖在自己的肚子上，但显然挡不住什么，哈利盯着对方已经明显隆起来的肚子——

“你怎么了？”

斯内普闭口不言的走出了房门，被哈利一把拉住了手臂，他的另一只手小心翼翼的靠近斯内普的肚子，却不敢真的触碰。

“我需要去卫生间。”斯内普无法挣脱哈利的手，他几乎有些绝望的看着眼前认真的男人，他认识这个表情，过去七年里，每当哈利决心要弄明白什么事情时就是这副见鬼的表情，没人能让他回心转意，简直像头驴！

“看在梅林的份上哈利该死的波特！”斯内普急的口不择言，“你就不能让我先去卫生间吗！这孩子快把我的膀胱踩破了！”

“什么？”哈利以为自己听错了，但是斯内普已经几乎小跑着奔去找卫生间了。


	6. Chapter 6

倒不是说他无法接受男人怀孕。

经过了三个月的培训，哈利已经很难说还有什么他不能接受的了，或者说，三个月的奥罗培训像是集中给他补习了一下巫师界的各种看起来稀奇古怪的常识和难以想象的犯罪手法以及他以前闻所未闻的各种案例。

所以他并非是对男人怀孕这个事实无法接受，而是对斯内普怀孕这件事接受不良。

“你现在应该回自己的家，洗个棒透了的热水澡再来上一杯冰凉的啤酒，之后把自己扔到床上睡他个天昏地暗。”

不得不说，罗恩的主意听起来棒极了，哈利用手搓了搓超过24小时未睡的脸，勉强自己集中精神。罗恩在等着哈利消息的时候已经在奥罗值班的休息室里睡了一觉，看起来至少比哈利好多了。

“我知道，我这就回去，我只是不知道——”哈利叹了口气，“没准我是该先睡上一觉再说，我现在可能已经不太清醒了。”

”你只是关心他。“

哈利下意识的想要反驳，却发现罗恩说的没错，你没办法对一个11岁就认识并且分享了同一个寝室7年的人隐瞒什么，他还是有点不甘心：”为什么你看起来一点儿也不吃惊的样子？”

“也许是因为我已经过了不能接受教授有性生活的年龄？“

罗恩看着哈利一脸吃了鼻屎味怪味豆的表情耸耸肩，”放轻松点儿哈利，等到明天圣芒哥的检查结果出来，我们才能采取下一步的行动。“

”我只是，只是今天发生的一切有点信息过量对于我来说。“哈利坐在床边疲惫的垂下了头。

罗恩拍了拍他的肩膀，“听我说哥们，现在，回家，睡上一觉，事情不会因为你闭上眼睛休息那么一会儿就变得更糟。他是个成年人了，知道自己在做什么，而且现在他在圣芒哥，他很安全。”

“谢了。” 哈利知道罗恩在担心自己，他站起身，“提醒我欠你一杯。”

罗恩咧嘴笑了起来，“当然，还是绝好的一杯。”

+++++++++

哈利再次见到斯内普的时候，已经是十几天之后的事情了。

可能是连轴转的加班激发了他的肾上腺素，当哈利在家睡了一觉再次回到办公室的时候，他发现他的勇气已经随着理智的归位而跑光了。他想去见他，却又发现自己并没有一个正当的理由。

斯内普的检测结果正常，这表示无论是他还是他的孩子和黑魔法没有任何联系，虽然说很多时候男巫怀孕会涉及到一些禁忌的魔法但显然斯内普的孩子不在此列，医生表示斯内普本人隐晦的承认孩子是通过自然的方式而来。

这么说的话，斯内普确实有个伴侣。

而斯内普已经有伴侣这个事实就像是一刀捅在了哈利的心底最柔软的那块地方，他既痛不欲生又妒火中烧，他了解斯内普，如果这个男人不是心甘情愿的那么他有一百种方法让这个孩子消失。

女巫周刊已经连续一周拍到了他午夜出入酒吧喝的醉醺醺的照片了，猜测他是工作不顺还是这位一直以来洁身自好的英雄终于堕落，开始了名人酗酒嗑药等一系列问题的开端。

甚至连金斯莱都亲自问他是不是需要假期。

不，他不需要假期，他只需要一个人。

“哈利。”午休结束前，罗恩找到了他。

“嗯？”

“介意下午和我换个班吗？”

“没问题。”哈利无所谓的答应。

“谢了，这个给你。”罗恩从口袋里掏出一个饭盒。

哈利盯着他手里的饭盒并没有接过来：”我吃过午饭了，不过还是谢了。“

”不是给你的。“罗恩把饭盒放在桌子上，”你下午去巡逻的时候帮我给斯内普。“

”什么？“

”喔喔喔老兄别这么看着我，是我妈给他的。”罗恩面色惊恐地解释，“你也知道我妈这个人就像个老母鸡，总是喜欢把别人护在她的翅膀下面，我和金妮独立了之后，她还颇失落了一阵子，你真该看看她去看斯内普的场面，简直了。”

哈利一脸目瞪口呆：“什么时候，我怎么不知道？”

“就是上周斯内普出院那天，我妈坚持要陪着他回家，要不是斯内普手里没有魔杖——我觉得他要气疯了，但你也知道我妈妈也是个固执的人，尤其在对待孕夫这件事上完全没有商量的余地。“

”总而言之，我妈和斯内普应该是达成了什么协议，只要是轮到我去巡逻她都会给他带一些家里做的食物。”

“既然是莫丽让你给转交给他的，那么还是你去给他比较合适吧？”

“拜托，你觉得我和斯内普愿意看到彼此吗？”

“那我去？”

“至少你们两人中有一个是愿意看到对方的。”罗恩眨眨眼睛。

“嘿！！”哈利有些不好意思的反驳。

“拜托了，你不知道一个怀孕了的斯内普是多么难以接触，算我欠你个人情。”

“好吧。”

“你帮了我个大忙，还有虽然我妈说他现在糟糕的脾气安全是由于荷尔蒙所致但我觉得你还是小心为妙，老实说我还真挺怕他的。”

“你认真的？”哈利想起斯内普在他手掌下颤抖的脊背，瘦骨嶙峋的四肢，一脸的菜色。

“你不会认为他弱小无助又可怜吧？”

老实讲哈利心里是这样认为的，但是他又不好意思直接反驳罗恩。

“算了，我是理解不了你们这种自带滤镜的。“罗恩耸了耸肩，”这件事上我们至少是双赢，你开心我开心，顺便说一句饭盒里是牛肉馅饼，莫丽的拿手菜，如果斯内普问起来的话。“

++++++++

于是在经过了十一天的自我折磨之后，哈利终于站在了斯内普的大门前。

显然，斯内普也没有预料到开门见到的会是哈利波特本人，他本来的一脸不耐变成了无法掩饰的惊讶。

“下午好。”看见斯内普并没什么反应，哈利举起了手里的饭盒，其实他完全没有必要像是麻瓜一样把它拎在手里，他也知道这样看起来蠢透了，但至少他给自己找了个借口。

斯内普恢复了一贯的冷漠。

“是莫丽给你的。”

斯内普移开了视线，哈利注意到对方不自在的抓着身上的袍子，深蓝色的巫师袍极好的掩盖了斯内普的体型，乍看下去并没有什么不妥，沉默像是有了重量，压的哈利有点喘不上气。

“如果没什么事情的话我先走——“

”如果你不赶时间的话我————”

两个人同时开口又同时闭上嘴看着对方。

“我不赶时间。”哈利坚定的说。


	7. Chapter 7

哈利坐在起居室的餐桌旁，看着斯内普熟门熟路的用麻瓜的煤气炉做水，准备茶具和茶叶。一直到茶水端到面前，两个人都没有说话。  
直到此刻斯内普真的站在他的面前了，哈利反而些恍惚，他们从未在如此居家和谐的气氛中相处，倒像是在梦境里。哈利盯着面前男人的背影，心绪复杂。

男人的脸色恢复了不少，却还是瘦，巫师袍穿在身上明显有些宽大，像是仅凭骨架撑起的衣服，袖口外的手腕更是只有皮包骨，全然不像一个壮年巫师该有的体格。哈利环顾四周，居室内没有看到更多的生活气息，他不禁有些担忧。

“你还好吗？”

斯内普一时没有反应过来。

哈利一脸诚挚：“我是说，你和你的——”他的目光转到了男人的腹部，却看不出什么，“宝宝？都好吗？”

斯内普脸上一热，却无法控制两块砖红色浮上脸颊，他含糊其辞的点了点头就想把这个话题岔开。

“莫丽说做了拿手的牛肉馅饼。”哈利一边说着一边打开了饭盒，里面除了馅饼还有看起来就令人食欲大动的肉酱千层饼和奶油香蕉派。斯内普虽然没说什么但却看了奶油香蕉派好几眼，哈利微微一笑，默念了一句咒语，斯内普面前的茶杯旁多了一副甜点用的刀叉和香蕉派。

斯内普意味深长的看了一眼年轻的巫师，却咽下已经到嘴边的问话，默默的拿起了叉子。他本不想表现的如此急切，却控制不住他胃口，想到这里斯内普忽然有些情绪低落，他意识到从很早以前，很多事情就脱离他的掌控，而自从他体内多了一个意想不到的意外以来，他甚至连自身的需求也束手无策起来，这具身体像是不再是他的所有物，他的存在仅仅是满足这具躯体所需而已。

早期的晨吐如今来看已经不算什么，尿频，背痛，脚痛也都可以忍受，唯有那反复无常的胃口让他手忙脚乱，不知道是不是回到自己家里所以精神也有所放松的缘故，他的胃口也好了起来。不仅如此，前几天半夜醒来口渴，却突然心急火燎的想喝麻瓜的可乐，那还是在他小时候偶尔喝过一次口感莫名的饮料，却不知道为什么在几十年后的半夜突然成了他的渴求。

一开始他还能忍耐，但想喝可乐这个念头却像是诅咒一样疯狂滋长，让他辗转反侧，甚至生理上都有了反应，最后无奈，斯内普只得在清晨匆匆去距离家里最近的麻瓜商店买了可乐，以防万一，他又多买了几罐备用，一出店门口他就迫不及待的打开喝了起来，他甚至还没感到心满意足，下一秒就感到索然无味再也不想喝了。

比起生气他更多的是无奈，这几天他也看了很多巫师文献，对于目前的症状也了然于胸知道是必经阶段，独居多年，斯内普从未感到孤独和脆弱，他也知道由于体内各种变化情绪上必然受到影响。但深夜醒来，独坐在床上安抚着腹中的孩子，即使是他也难免有几分伤感，倒不是为了自己。无论是他自己还是另一个人的童年都缺少父亲的陪伴，如果可以斯内普并不希望自己的孩子也有同样的遭遇，尤其是他这几天他在预言家日报上看到的关于对方的访谈，他说‘我当然渴望家庭，一定会要小孩，我喜欢小孩。’

这篇报道几乎击溃了斯内普这些日子以来多愁善感的内心，他不无悲伤的想到由于他自己的一时冲动而导致如今的后果，他并不后悔自己的所作所为，唯一的遗憾是这个孩子，一想到这个孩子会在另一个父亲缺席的情况下长大，他便心如刀割。而现在能支撑他坚持生活下去的，也是这个小小的孩子。

哈利看到斯内普胃口不错，也放松了很多。他有很多话想说，也有不少疑问，如果是以前，哈利可能就不管不顾的问了出来，可是眼下，他却不忍心太过逼迫显然吃了不少苦的斯内普，他能看的出来男人接待他时的小心翼翼与防备。

“我想我该走了。”哈利看着斯内普吃完一块甜点之后，从容的起身。

斯内普跟着他一同站起来，准备送他到门口。

两个人一前一后的走出起居室的门，正对着起居室是另一个房间，进来的时候哈利没有看见，出门的时候由于正对着，难免看上几眼。

对面房间空空也如，地上放着油漆桶和一些刷墙的工具，显然正在翻新中。

“你要翻新这幢房子吗？”哈利站在门外打量着屋里随口问道。

“只有这个房间。”斯内普在他身后说道。

“需要我帮忙吗？”哈利扭头问他，他显然知道斯内普现在无法使用魔法的特殊情况。

斯内普张了张嘴，最后摇了摇头，“我已经请了麻瓜的工人。”

哈利看了一眼刚刚刷了一面墙的房间没有再继续，两个人走到大门口，哈利转过身来看着斯内普的双眼，“我可以来看你吗。”

斯内普疑惑的看着他。

“我想来看你。”哈利肯定的说。

斯内普沉默了一会儿。

“你不方便，还是我的拜访会给你带来麻烦。”

斯内普知道他应该拒绝，但他也知道如果波特坚持，即使他拒绝对方也会想办法来拜访他。他知道年轻人心中还有许多疑问，对于过去种种包括邓布利多的安排都有很多想要弄明白的地方，而且最后一战中一些细节他们也有很多未竟之语，斯内普知道，只要他活着，波特早晚会找他问清楚一切。

斯内普心中叹了口气，脸上却不置可否的说：“晚上不太方便，其他时间恐怕也无法陪你久坐。”

即使如此，年轻人还是笑了，像是有什么好事发生。他深深的看了一眼斯内普，扔下一句回头见，消失在门口。


	8. 8

周五的晚上有个聚会。

赫敏格兰杰在毕业之后就参加了威森加摩实习生的培训项目，用她的话说被折磨得几乎薅光了自己的头发，但是罗恩和哈利清楚的知道，赫敏宁可当一辈子秃头也不可能在学业上半途而废，那绝对比杀了她还令她无法忍受。

庆幸的是为期半年的培训终于到了尾声，只要通过最后的考核便可以正式进入法庭实习，可以说，赫敏一直在为了自己的理想而努力，周五是她最后一门考核结束的日子，罗恩早早的就定了她喜欢的餐厅为她提前庆祝。

当赫敏喜气洋洋的出现在她最好的两个朋友面前的时候，哈利还是忍不住拿她打趣。

“我记得下周才出考试结果，别太自信了格兰杰小姐。”

“天呐你这口气真像斯内普教授！”赫敏一副毫不惊讶的样子。

哈利笑了起来，“你知道他有时候说的很有道理。”

赫敏翻了个白眼，“一个你违抗了7年命令的人，如今又变成他说的话很有道理。呵，爱情。”

罗恩为女朋友拉开凳子又迫不及待的在她嘴上亲了一下。

“你肯定没问题亲爱的。”

“恶——”哈利发出不捧场的呕吐声音，三个人嘻嘻哈哈的闹了一会儿吃过了晚餐，又去了一家他们都很喜欢的麻瓜酒吧。

周末的夜晚，属于朋友，家人，爱人，看着罗恩和赫敏，哈利心中泛起了一阵轻柔的快乐，他享受他们的陪伴，而他的思绪又自然的转到那个一直在想着的人身上，就在此时此刻，西弗勒斯在做什么呢？哈利才发现他对斯内普的了解少的可怜，他并不知道他喜欢什么，阅读也许，或者还有咒语研究？甚至连猜测都好无头绪，可显然在他无法顺利使用魔法的前提下，斯内普能做的消遣几乎少的可怜。

而无论斯内普此时此刻在干什么，他都是独自一人。

这个想象中的画面击中了哈利。

虽然他理智上知道斯内普并不会认为自己可怜也绝对不赞同别人这么想，但是哈利还是抑制不住心中那近乎实质存在的抽痛，他也终于明白，也许斯内普不需要任何人，但是是哈利波特需要他，他需要知道斯内普在好好照顾自己，他需要知道斯内普被妥善的照顾，他需要知道斯内普在安全，被保护的环境中，他需要——

“哈利！”罗恩用胳膊肘碰了碰他，“叫了你好几声了。”

“抱歉。”

罗恩提议换个地方来几盘巫师棋。

“或者去我们上次去过的那家决斗俱乐部？”罗恩看了一眼赫敏，赫敏无所谓的点了点头。

“我——想我有其他的计划。”哈利说的有点勉强。

“说来听听。”

“我想去看看斯内普。”

“什么？”罗恩一脸你认真的吗放下手里的啤酒，下意识的瞥了一眼墙上的麻瓜时钟，“现在？”

哈利点头。

赫敏用她一贯的理智分析道：“已经10点了，哈利，我想他已经睡了。”

“我知道。”哈利不置可否的耸了耸肩，“我只是，我有一周没有见过他了，我本来计划明天去看他，但是。。。我只想确保他一切还好。”

“确保他一切还好？”罗恩促狭的看着他：“只是确认一下，你知道我们一直有奥罗在保护他吧。”

哈利捶了好哥们一拳。

罗恩夸张的哀嚎着倒在赫敏的肩膀上，“敏，他恼羞成怒了！格兰芬多的友情要经历考验了吗？哦，我的心，我的心，我的小心心呢，被他一拳打碎了～”

“行了罗纳德！”赫敏笑着把男朋友推起来，“别挤兑哈利了。”

罗恩笑着双手投降的坐起来，赫敏则一副‘最好不是我想的那样’的表情看着他的好朋友：“你不会现在去敲门叫醒一个睡着的——”赫敏停顿了一下，孕夫两个字到底还是没有说出来，“斯内普，只是为了满足你想见他的愿望。”

“当然不！”哈利否认，“我只是想碰碰运气，如果他的灯亮着，我就打个招呼，如果他确实已经睡了，我。。 。嗯。。。”哈利结结巴巴说不出个所以然来。

“替他修院子里的篱笆吗？”罗恩嘲笑道。

哈利可疑的沉默了。

“我去！”罗恩瞪大了眼睛：“你不是认真的吧？”

“当然不是。”哈利没什么底气的反驳，“至少我能加固一下房子的防护咒语。”

好吧，看来不是一个好的答案，因为连赫敏也露出了你完全没救了的表情然后冲他无力的摆摆手，“你可快点走吧。”

当然，如果哈利能够提前一个小时，或者两个小时之后再出现在蜘蛛尾巷，那么他确实能够得偿所愿。

斯内普在周六的凌晨醒来。

他已经习惯他的整块睡眠被各种需求打破成一个个碎片，他得抓紧一切感到舒服的时候休息，剩下的时间想办法解决他的肌肉酸痛，浮肿，腰椎疼，后背疼等一系列疼痛问题。不过值得庆幸的是，他得说他碰见了一个好医生。

圣芒哥的斯科特医生依旧是他的主治医生，每周给他做一次检查，用舒缓软膏帮助他按摩后背和小腿这两处他无法自己按摩的地方，并且坚持在周末的时候利用自己的私人时间再次帮斯内普做一次按摩。

不得不说斯内普感激这个。

他的背痛几乎在夜里杀了他，斯内普尝试过用麻瓜的长柄浴刷在后背涂抹软膏，但毫无效果，这也是为什么斯科特会再来一次的原因，作为医生他知道只有配合魔法才会让软膏发挥它的效用，而且男巫的身体构造会让孕期变得更加难熬。

所以斯内普在接近凌晨一点醒来去过卫生间之后，即使丧失了睡意，他也听从了医生的建议并没有强迫自己躺回去再次尝试睡着，他给自己准备了一些奶酪当作零食，靠在有着舒服软垫的扶手椅里尝试着分散自己对后背的注意力，他拿起了那本他最喜欢的儿童绘本准备再读一次。

斯科特医生带给他几十本麻瓜的儿童绘本，那曾是他两个儿子小时候的睡前读物。根据麻瓜的理论胎儿可以听到外界的声音，而让胎儿熟悉双亲的声音有助于出生之后更容易得到安抚以及更快的和父母建立联系。斯内普对于巫师的孕育过程本来就不熟悉，更遑论麻瓜的，他之所以如此痛快的就接受了麻瓜读物也是因为他确实不知道对已经开始胎动的孩子做什么反应。

小不点儿，是的，斯内普给他起了名字，小不点儿第一次动的时候，他吓了一跳，那感觉难以形容就像是有条小鱼在他的肚子里吐泡泡，虽然他早已经接受了事实，但那个住在他身体里的小生命还是第一次自己主动显示出了存在感，那让他感受到了生命的惊奇。

有了第一次，之后的胎动逐渐频繁了起来，有时候斯内普甚至有种小婴儿在和他说话的荒谬想法，直到他再也控制不住心中的疑惑对斯科特医生提了起来。

“你可以和他说话。”斯科特医生鼓励道，“什么都可以，或者，你可以试试给他读书。”

之后斯科特医生就带来了那些麻瓜绘本。

“希望你不要介意，这些绘本不是新的。”斯科特看起来感到抱歉。

斯内普摇摇头：“书籍的内容从来不会由于外表的新旧而有变化。”

这是斯内普第一次看儿童读物，那些看起来色彩分明的插画并不会动，却十分可爱，内容也趣味十足。斯内普不知道其他巫师的童年如何，至少他自己，从来没得到过睡前故事这一项。他选择在下午阳光正好的时候，一边晒着太阳一边给他的小不点儿读这些麻瓜故事，多年的教师生涯让他对掌握自己的声音得心应手，他尽量让自己的语调变得轻快，声音轻柔低沉，仿佛怕吵醒了谁。

直到他读到了那本《无论如何》。

还没读到一半，便哽咽的再也无法顺利的念出一个字。

那句“压根儿就没人喜欢我”简直像是斯内普自己人生的简短概括。他的童年并没有什么快乐的记忆，充满希望的来到霍格沃滋，七年的求学生涯却充满艰辛，唯一的朋友也在后来与他分道扬镳，他孤僻而又阴沉，睚眦必报也没什么善心，甚至连斯内普自己也很难找出自己讨人喜欢的一面。

没人喜欢我——这句话已经在斯内普心中多年，父母冷淡的眼神，同学淡漠的态度，学生们厌恶的表情，早就证明了这点，没人喜欢斯内普。他以为他早已习惯，他以为他并不在乎，直到这一刻斯内普才知道他缺少的是什么。

从来，从来没有人对他说过这句话，从没有人给过他这种无条件的，宽容的爱，从没有人给他一个拥抱并且告诉他：“无论如何，我都会永远爱你。”

斯内普用手捂住了脸，眼泪却不受控制的涌出更多，他从未怜悯过自己，自怨自艾更是懦夫的行为，可是这一次，他像是要把身体内所有的水分都变成眼泪，纯粹的为自己而流。直到他感到胎儿开始不安的动了起来，斯内普一边深呼吸平复自己的情绪，一边用手轻轻的在肚子上画着圈儿安抚着他的孩子。

“嘘，别担心，别担心亲爱的，我在这里。”阳光有些刺眼，饱受泪水蹂躏的双眼根本无法睁开，斯内普感受着身上阳光带来的温度，他可以感到也许是小手或者是小脚在他的肚皮上轻轻划过，斯内普的心几乎被胎儿近乎安慰般的行为融化了。

他用手轻轻的抚摸着腹部，回应道：“无论如何，我都会永远爱你。”

Tbc

裂墙推荐一美读的这篇充满爱的睡前故事。

https://m.weibo.cn/1819935727/4269763054088546

我是多么希望有一个人能在西弗勒斯身边告诉他，无论他犯了什么错，都会有人没有任何条件的爱他。


End file.
